Nightmares and Comfort
by MarHeavenAngel
Summary: Yolei has a hard time sleeping, though she finds comfort from her fears in someone she didn't expect. Her best friend. Miyakeru/YoleixT.K.


**Something I made on tumblr about a month ago and thought I'd post it on here.  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.  
**

* * *

Yolei had let out a gasp, her whole face was covered in sweat as her eyes shot open. She gazed around to see that the rest of the gang was still asleep. The campfire was completely gone, the only light was the moon and stars above them.

She let out a sigh, they'd be off to face the Digimon Emperor and his monstrous creation once and for all. She kept telling herself these nightmares was just her stress bubbling up and finding an outlet.

She grabbed her glasses and put them on, quietly had put her shoes on too, she took great care not to make a sound for fear of waking the group up.

She found one of the water bottles and decided to quickly get a drink. But she then remembered it wasn't safe to wander from the group, but it wasn't too far, and she could always scream or yell or run for help. She didn't want to wake anyone unless she had too.

She made her way through the dirt, dragged her feet with each step, she let out a yawn before a gleam of a reflection of the moon in the river caught her eye.

She bent down and placed the water bottle in, letting it fill up.

"Yolei, what are you doing?" A voice spoke up from behind her.

She let out a shriek and nearly dropped the water bottle in the river. She whipped her head around to see T.K. who looked worried.

"Oh T.K., don't sneak up on me like that, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean too." He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

She let out a huff, but then smiled and went back to finishing filling up the water bottle.

"Don't worry about it." Yolei sighed.

"You okay?" He asked.

She wondered for a second if she should just lie, but then wondered why should she even considered not telling him. It's T.K. after all.

"I had a nightmare." Yolei admitted.

She looked to her left and T.K. was now crouched down next to her, a somber look in his eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked again.

"I…" Yolei frowned.

"It's okay if you don't want too Yolei, it's just, you can tell me anything, we're friends after all aren't we?" T.K. gave her a small smile.

"You remember what happened to Agumon…how the Digimon Emperor kidnapped him and turned him on us. I've been having nightmares of the same thing happening to Hawkmon. Only…those dreams don't end with happy endings…" Yolei pulled the bottle out of the river, and put the cap back on, she refused to look up at the blond boy next to her.

"It…it was one of the most painful dreams to have…but it was scary too. I feel so helpless." She was on the brink of tears.

She felt a tender hand squeezed her own next to her. She peered up to see T.K.'s warm and comforting smile.

"We're not going to let something like that happen ever Yolei, I promise you that. No one is ever going to go through that again." T.K. squeezed her hand a little tighter, it was tender and gentle.

Yolei couldn't help but feel herself blush, T.K. was always such a nice guy, but she's never had a boy hold her hand before. And T.K. always had those beautiful blue eyes, he is pretty cute too-

_"What?! What are you thinking?! This is T.K.! Your friend Yolei! Your friend!"_

She immediately yanked her hand away, but felt bad doing so, after she noticed the confused _(yet possibly disappointed look? No probably her imagination)_ look in his expression.

"What's wrong?" T.K. inquired.

"Nothing T.K., it's just…maybe we should be heading back now." She answered almost immediately, a little too immediately.

He just smiled and gave her a nod. She sat up and dusted her pants off. She extended her hand down to the blue eyed boy, he took it as she pulled him up to his feet.

"Thanks T.K., I do feel a bit better now." Yolei beamed.

"Any time Yolei." T.K. gave her another nod.

She gave him a hug, and he lightly squeezed her before the two walked back to their campsite.

Yolei felt a bit more at peace than she had in the last few days, who knows, maybe she'll be able to sleep a bit better now tonight. She glanced over one more time at T.K. as he laid back down next to Patamon and closed his eyes.

A softer smile appeared on her face before she closed her eyelids as well, pulling Hawkmon closer to her as she drifted off.

* * *

**Miyakeru, most freaking underrated Digimon Ship...PERIOD!  
**

**I just love it so much! It deserves more love! D:  
**


End file.
